Parental Control
by majorfangirl
Summary: AU Hizashi hates Neji's girlfriend and decides that he should bring it on Parental Control! NejiIno NejiTen and NejiSaku Lots of Ino bashing. SORRY, INO!


**A/N: I KNOW HIZASHI IS DEAD! THIS IS AU AND HE HAD TO BE ALIVE FOR THE PLOT TO WORK! Okay, now that I've got that out of system, please enjoy!**

**Contains: NejiIno, NejiTen, and NejiSaku**

Hizashi Hyuuga was all prepared to go on TV. There was a certain issue in his family and he needed to solve it. The problem was…

"My son's girlfriend is a total skank," Hizashi stated to the camera. "She's disrespectful, sometimes doesn't bother to show up on dates, and always flirts with other boys. Neji deserves a better girl than Ino Yamanaka."

Neither were aware of this until one day Hizashi called Ino to come over. "And you'd better actually show up this time," he said.

Sure, she was about an hour late, but she came, nonetheless and Hizashi began to explain what he had done.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Ino exploded.

"You heard me right," Neji's father said. "We're all going on Parental Control so Neji can get a new girlfriend."

"Father, I don't need your involvement in this," Neji said. "I'm capable of solving my own romantic problems."

"Yeah, we're seventeen, dammit," Ino agreed.

"Sorry, but I've already set up to meet the girls," Hizashi said. "In fact, I have to go meet them right now."

And he left.

~X~

The first girl was about to enter and tell him why she would be great for his son. The door slowly opened and his eyes widened when he saw his shy niece standing there.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I…I…H-Hanabi told me that this was where I could…try and…be a girlfriend to K…" she broke off, blushing immensely. "B-but, by the looks of it…this is for…Neji…"

"I can see that you were tricked into this," Hizashi said. "How about you go home and we pretend this never happened?"

Hinata nodded gratefully and left. The next girl had two brown buns and brown eyes. She was a cute one and he couldn't wait to hear what she had to say about herself.

"My name's Tenten," she said. "I don't mind doing what a boyfriend says I should do, but he's _not_ going to control me."

Hizashi asked questions and Tenten answered until it was time for the next girl. He knew that Tenten was a pretty good choice and needed to remember her. The next girl had golden hair in four ponytails and turquoise eyes. The way she impatiently said, "Well? Are we gonna get started or what?" immediately made Hizashi think of her as worse than Ino.

"Tell me your name and about your preferences when dating," he said.

"My name's Temari. I don't like people who are going to boss me around. I get what I want. End of story."

Nope. He did NOT want Temari but he still asked questions like he was supposed to. He was very relieved when she walked out to be replaced by a girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she said professionally. She was definitely a keeper, based on what Hizashi heard.

Being a single parent, he didn't have a wife to pick the second girl, so he had to choose two. He had asked his twin brother, Hiashi, to help, but he had declined.

There were a few more girls, such as Hana, Matsuri, and Karin, and soon it was over. Hizashi had reached a decision and couldn't wait for the day when Neji would meet the girls.

~X~

Hizashi could feel the glares set on him. Ino was ready to start yelling and Neji was glaring silently, in a way that Hizashi had gotten quite used to in the years of raising the white eyed boy.

"Well," he said, "time for my first choice!"

And the door opened to reveal…

Tenten.

Ino burst out laughing. "_She's_ my replacement? That bitch couldn't be any _less_ like me!"

"That was the point," said Hizashi. "Tenten, Neji, you guys can go enjoy yourselves now."

"Hi, my name's Tenten," she said as she walked out the door. "And I know you're Neji."

The Hyuuga merely jerked his head, which Tenten thought was a nod. He didn't need her! He had Ino and she was nothing like Ino, the girl he had worked so hard to get.

"So? What are we doing?" Neji asked.

"We're going skating," Tenten replied with a grin. Skating? He couldn't believe this girl's idea of a good time. Regardless, he had to do what he had to do.

Oh, his father was going to pay big time for this.

~X~This, Neji had to admit, was kind of fun. Skating around and around the rink with Tenten clinging to him, trying not to fall over. Of course, when he went to get them something to drink, she had seemed a pretty capable skater.

Neji was also reluctant to admit that she was really pretty. He had always claimed that blondes were his type, but this brunette sure seemed to be perfect for him.

How could he help but start to fall for Tenten?After they returned, Ino immediately asked him, "You still love me the most, right?"

"Of course," Neji said, trying to hide that he was lying. Ino seemed satisfied, and it was time for the next girl. The door opened and the one who entered was…

Sakura.

Ino took an instant disliking to her and Sakura didn't seem to be too fond of Ino either. The pinkette was happy to be getting out of there to enjoy her alone time with Neji.

Her date was totally different than Tenten's. She wanted them to walk together and talk. And this was when Neji realized that she was very intelligent and also very kind.

He liked that in a girl, or at least he did when he was with Sakura. How could poor Ino hope to compete with these other girls that were doing such a good job to win his heart.

He didn't want to leave his girlfriend, not after all they had been through together, but he also didn't want to pass up the chance to be with someone who was just right for him.

Neji Hyuuga was about to face a pretty big challenge and it would begin soon.

~X~

He had the chance to sleep on it, or stay awake on it, in his case. How could he sleep when he had something so important to think about? This was his love life and he certainly couldn't screw it up.

Ino was sexy and he had had a crush on her through high school. When she had agreed to dating him, he had been thrilled. Whenever she went out with them, they always had so much fun!

Tenten was more fun than Ino and really cute. Whenever he was with her, he felt he could do anything and it wouldn't make any difference to how she felt about him. He really felt like he could be himself around her and he'd love to hang out with her more.

Sakura was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She was smarter than most girls and cute too. His conversations with her were so interesting and he wanted to have them more often.

Yes, Neji Hyuuga definitely had a challenge.

~X~

All the girls had shown up. They all sat in the living room with Neji and Hizashi. It was time for Neji to tell them what he had decided. It had been a big choice but he had managed to make one and was going to tell them all what he had chosen.

"Sakura," he said, "you're really interesting and sweet too. I love talking to you, but the problem is, it's like talking to a friend. I think that's how we should stay."

Sakura didn't take this too personally. She had said she wanted him to be happy and left.

"Ino, Tenten," Neji said, "I'm going to tell you which one is going to be my girl."

Tenten stared at him intently and Ino had a confident look on his face. How could he not choose his beloved girlfriend?

"Ino, I've had a lot of fun with you, but I don't think you're the one for me. You never seem to take me seriously. I don't want a girl who only values me because I'm hot."

Ino eyes blazed as Neji said, "Tenten, I'm all yours."

"Fuck you," Ino said, walking out with her middle finger sticking up. Hizashi grinned as he watched her go.

Meanwhile, Neji had pulled Tenten in for a kiss. And that was how his experience on Parental Control went.

**A/N: Sorry some of this isn't perfectly correct. I don't watch the show much and the last time I watched it was a long time ago.**


End file.
